L'élite miracle
by Plume Sombre
Summary: UA médiéval. Tout le monde savait que le Prince Akashi était puissant de nature. Tout le monde savait qu'une unité de prodiges le protégeait. Pas de pairing.


**Rating : **T pour thèmes abordés

**Résumé : **UA médiéval. Tout le monde savait que le Prince Akashi était puissant de nature. Tout le monde savait qu'une unité de prodiges le protégeait.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Salut tout le monde !

J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS en voyant ce fanart sur zerochan (zerochan _point nette slash_ 1527553). Etant une fan du jeu Fire Emblem, j'ai tout de suite transposé l'univers médiéval aux personnages de Kurobasu, et puis voilà... C'est court, un peu inutile, mais j'avais besoin de l'écrire. xD Pour ceux qui connaissent le jeu, je voyais quelque chose comme :

- Murasakibara : combattant  
- Midorima : archer  
- Kise : épéiste (myrmidon)  
- Aomine : mercenaire  
- Akashi : lord  
- Kuroko : stratège

Enfin bref, pas besoin de connaître le jeu pour comprendre. : ) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**One-shot : L'élite miracle**

Tout le monde connaissait les capacités du Prince Akashi Seijuurou. Le Prince Akashi, héritier du trône du royaume, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait jamais commis une seule erreur dans les décisions et les choix qu'il apportait à son père, l'actuel Roi de Teikou. Personne n'osait défier Sa Majesté, qui détenait une influence impressionnante capable de faire disparaître quiconque de la carte. Il était alors normal d'éviter le souverain ; le successeur, en revanche, ne pouvait pas avoir autant de pouvoir, et serait probablement plus facile à atteindre, n'est-ce pas ?

Grave erreur. Qu'il s'agisse d'Akashi père, ou d'Akashi fils, une unité d'élite, rassemblée et employée seulement pour le combat, les protégeait. Les deux hommes possédaient une équipe respective, et les villageois, ou même les nobles, affirmaient vigoureusement que la garde de Maître Seijuurou s'avérait bien plus terrifiante que celle de Sa Majesté.

L'on l'appelait l'élite miracle. Il était totalement impensable que de tels soldats puissent ainsi se dresser devant l'ennemi à un tel âge. Pas un d'entre eux ne dépassait les vingt-cinq ans – tous tournaient autour de vingt-deux ans, l'âge du prince. Au début, personne ne pouvait croire à un tel phénomène tant qu'il n'avait pas été vu de ses propres yeux ; aussi, chacun avait cherché à en savoir plus sur ces prodiges, cette élite qui effectuait tout travail avec grâce et rigueur. En tout, il y avait quatre combattants, connus de tous, aussi impressionnants et doués les uns que les autres.

Midorima Shintarou, l'archer de l'unité. Fils d'une noble famille de médecins ayant toujours eu des relations amicales avec la royauté, il avait été choisi parmi les meilleurs tireurs de la cour. Sa précision et sa technique imparables faisaient de lui un attaquant hors pair qui ne ratait jamais sa cible. Décocher une flèche signifiait la mort de son ennemi ; pas une seule fois elle ne s'était logée autre part que dans un organe vital. Ses connaissances en biologie et en anatomie, transmises de génération en génération dans sa famille, ne cessaient de surprendre ses alliés et ses ennemis à cause de leur exactitude. Sur le terrain, il prodiguait les premiers soins en cas de nécessité.

Murasakibara Atsushi, la force brute de l'unité. Si Midorima excellait dans le domaine de la technique, Murasakibara détenait tout son potentiel dans son physique. De parents à enfants, cette famille était destinée à servir de garde du corps à la lignée royale pour l'éternité. De ce fait, dès la naissance du bébé, celui-ci subissait des entraînements et une alimentation spéciaux afin de le rendre performant et digne de se tenir auprès de l'héritier du trône. Grand et musclé, Murasakibara maniait une puissante hache capable de tout détruire sur son passage. Généralement, il ne lui suffisait que de peu de coups pour avoir raison de son opposant ; sa stature et son endurance lui permettaient également de repousser les forces ennemies en faisant office de bouclier humain.

Kise Ryouta, le copycat de l'unité. Ses compétences s'équilibraient entre elles ; il ne détenait ni une force extraordinaire, ni une défense de fer, ni une technique irréprochable. Sa capacité résidait dans la copie de gestes. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas reproduire ce qui lui était physiquement impossible ; toutefois, même s'il n'y avait aucune valeur physique qui se détachait du lot, cette polyvalence lui permettait de garder le titre de « copycat ». Ainsi, sa réserve de mouvements ne faisait que croître de jour en jour. Son agilité et sa dextérité dans l'art de l'épée le rendaient particulièrement redoutable ; sa famille venait tout juste de faire connaissance avec les Akashi, qui furent étonnés par l'escrime impeccable acquise par chacun des membres de la descendance.

Aomine Daiki, l'atout majeur de l'unité. Mercenaire engagé suite aux conseils d'une autre famille, les statistiques de cet homme dépassaient l'imagination. Il n'y avait pas un domaine qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, ou ne s'y sentait pas apte. Aussi concis que fort, aussi résistant que rapide, il pourfendait ses ennemis. Il savait tout aussi bien manier la lance, l'arc, le fléau ou la hache, mais il se sentait plus à l'aise avec l'épée. L'on disait même parfois que Kise reflétait l'ombre d'Aomine. Ce dernier ne connaissait aucune limite, s'améliorant chaque jour et imposait toujours la même pression autour de lui. Redouté, son nom résonnait partout dans le pays comme étant le meilleur soldat à acquérir. Bien évidemment, il fallait en payer le prix.

Ces quatre hommes surveillaient constamment Akashi, assurant sa protection de quelle que manière que ce soit. Cela pouvait aller du regard noir, en passant par la menace et plus radicalement, au meurtre. Mais après tout, c'était leur travail, non ? Se salir les mains à la place des seigneurs, garder leur image immaculée face aux autres. Les activités souterraines ne concernaient personne d'autre que celui donnant les ordres ; inutile de propager les nouvelles chaque fois que quelque chose survenait.

Bien qu'Akashi maîtrise les arts de la guerre, ait des connaissances en tout domaine et sache se défendre, il gardait secret une carte spéciale. Une carte spéciale que peu de personnes en discernait l'existence ; tapi dans l'ombre du servant Kuroko Tetsuya, il s'agissait en réalité d'un fin stratège apportant régulièrement soutien et aide à son maître. D'abord engagé comme simple domestique personnel, il ne se démarquait pas du reste des serviteurs ; toutefois, ses remarques pertinentes à propos des plans élaborés d'Akashi surprirent ce dernier. Au début agacé qu'un simple garçon de basse classe l'interrompe dans ses réflexions, il se rendit bien vite compte que ces observations lui étaient très souvent utiles. Dès lors, Kuroko devint son principal conseiller ; personne ne soupçonnerait un domestique de son calibre d'apporter de telles informations. Parmi cette élite miracle, il se faisait appeler « le fantôme du maître ».

Quiconque approchant la famille royale se voyait automatiquement affronté à cette unité sans pitié et ne connaissant rien d'autre que la loyauté et le combat. Bien nombre d'hommes périrent de leurs mains ; brigands, assassins, espions, rebelles, nobles… Qui serait le prochain ?

* * *

J'ai fait ma rentrée aujourd'hui en première, je me sens pas du tout préparée. x) Cet OS peut éventuellement avoir droit à une fic à chapitres, je sais pas encore... Pour l'instant je termine ce que j'ai commencé en OS et on avisera, hein !

Une p'tite review ?


End file.
